This Program examines the interaction of proliferation and interneuron fate determination in the developing medial ganglionic eminence (MGE), and probes functional consequences of altering interneuron subpopulations. Two broad classes of neurons}}}glutamatergic excitatory and GABAergic inhibitory}}} comprise virtually every neural circuit in cerebral cortex. Their morphology, biochemical constituents, electrophysiological properties and synaptic connections can distinguish a remarkable variety of interneuron subtypes. Despite the importance of these GABAergic cells to brain function, surprisingly little is known about how their production is regulated on a cellular or molecular level. Project 1 (Ross PI) studies the roles of cell cycle constituents in the patterning and function of mammalian brain. They found that two Gl-phase active cyclins, cDI and cD2, are expressed in different progenitor subsets in the MGE where genetic ablation of cD2 produces a loss of cortical PV+ but not SST+ interneurons. Experiments probe the hypothesis that cDI functions primarily to promote asymmetric divisions of radial glial cells (RGCs), some of which generate SST+ interneurons. In contrast, cD2 may promote the symmetric divisions of intermediate progenitor cells (IPCs) that will primarily generate PV+ interneurons Project 2 (Anderson PI) investigates the interacting roles of Notch, Wnt and Shh signaling systems to regulate the number and subtypes of neurons generated from the MGE. They have found that modulation of Notch signaling enhances cD2 expression in dorsal MGE (dMGE) and hypothesize that this will increase PV+ output at the expense of SST+ interneurons. Pilot data implicate interactions between Shh and Wnt signaling regulate Notch activity to impact interneuron production and these relationships will be explored Project 3 (Shi PI) uses in utero intraventricular injection of retroviral fluorescent proteins with state-of- the-art time-lapse videomicroscopy and immunohistochemistry to examine cell intrinsic and extrinsic mechanisms regulating divisions in the MGE. These istudies are heavily integrated with cell cycle and signaling investigations in Projects 1 and 2. Core B (Moore Dir.) will determine the functional significance of selective interneuron deficits that involve different interneuron subtypes and anatomical regions in mouse models generated within the Program. Consequences of interneuron subset loss on behavior, brain structure and physiology are sought. It is widely appreciated that key signaling pathways like Notch, Shh, and Wnt and cell cycle regulators like D-cyclins extensively interact to regulate neuronal generation and fate. However the complexity of the interactions, diversity of ventral forebrain-derived neuronal fates and challenges for gene manipulation in this region pose major impediments to comprehensive study in the MGE. This Program tackles this complexity through the combined efforts of 4 Pis using cutting edge approaches to the elucidation of how developmental signals regulate fate and output of these critically important neurons. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Interneuron deficits have been implicated in the pathobiology of major neurological and psychiatric illnesses, including epilepsy, anxiety disorders, autism and schizophrenia. While a great deal has been learned over the last 20 years about proliferation of excitatory, glutamatergic precursors in cortex, a number of challenges have slowed the pace of discovery for studies of the ventral niches that generate interneurons. This Program strives to address this knowledge gap and our work over the past 4 years positions us well to succeed. PROJECT 1 Principal Investigator: M. Elizabeth Ross Title: Cell Cycle Regulation in Interneuron Genesis &Cortical Construction Description (provided by applicant): Inhibitory cortical interneurons, most originating in the medial ganglionic eminence (MGE), are part of virtually every cortical circuit. Normal cortical function critically depends on generating these GABAergic cells in numbers and subtypes in proper proportion to excitatory projection neurons. This requires exquisite coordination of progenitor subtype proliferation with differentiation. Project 1 studies the roles of cell cycle constituents in the patterning and function of mammalian brain and showed that two G1-phase active cyclins, cD1 and cD2, are expressed in distinct progenitor subsets in the MGE. Ablation of cD2 results in loss of cortical PV+ but not SST+ interneurons. We hypothesize that cD1 functions to promote asymmetric divisions of radial glial cells, some of which generate SST+ interneurons. In contrast, cD2 may promote the symmetric divisions of intermediate progenitor cells that will primarily generate PV+ interneurons Aim 1. The distinct roles of cD2 vs. cD1 in MGE divisions will be examined using acute overexpression and knockdown of these cyclins in utero, together with analyses of cell position, morphology, and colabeling with markers of proliferative and post-mitotic subpopulations. Via collaboration with Project 3, timelapse imaging in WT, c D I - / - and cD2-/- MGE will examine how loss of cD2 or cD1 affects symmetric vs. asymmetric divisions. We will take advantage of a fluorescence tagging method to compare cell cycle phase duration in cD2-/- vs. cD1-/- MGE. The hypothesis that cD2 expression favors symmetric while cD1 promotes asymmetric divisions will be tested. Aim 2. The transcriptome of cD2+ MGE progenitors will be investigated using two different approaches to capture RNA from cD2+ MGE cells in transgenic mice;Translating Ribosome Affinity Purification (TRAP) or fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS) followed by microarray. Data will define the molecular context in which cD2 is operating in the MGE. Interpretation of these arrays will be greatly facilitated by insights from Project 2 studies that have identified a connection between Notch signaling and regulation of cD2 expression in the dorsal MGE, while Wnt and Shh signaling have effects on proliferation, likely upstream of Notch. Thus, potentially meaningful expression patterns will be more readily recognizable. Aim 3. Inducible cD2-CreER[T2] will be used to map the fate outcomes of cD2+ progenitors while conditional inactivation in Nkx2.1-Cre:cD2fl/fl and Dlx1/2-Cre:cD2fl/fl models will probe contributions of cD2 to interneuron specification. We hypothesize that PV+ interneurons arise primarily from cD2+ progenitors in the SVZ while SST+ interneurons derive primarily from neurogenic divisions in the VZ. Project 2 expertise will be essential as we establish fate maps of MGE-derived cD2+ progenitors. Outcomes of cD2 loss selectively within the MGE on interneuron distribution and function will be tested in the Neurobehavioral Analysis Core, to probe cognitive changes due to loss of these interneuron subsets. Public Health Relevance: The mechanisms linking cell division to neural specification, particularly in subcortical brain, are appreciated at only a rudimentary level. That VZ and SVZ cells use different cell cycle components and that disturbing this balance can alter the interneuron composition in the cerebral cortex adds to the rich complexity of ways neurogenesis is regulated in the developing brain. This Program brings together 4 laboratories with the advanced capabilities that place us in an unprecedented position to understand the mechanisms regulating genesis of these neuron subtypes that are targets of many neuropsychiatric diseases.